Twisted Transistor
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Set three months after 2007 movie New Decepticons arrive on Earth and the “son” of Megatron orders a kidnapping of Bumblebee. Can the Autobots, their human friends, and a couple of new Autobots that arrive as well save Bumblebee from the Decepticons?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This is the sequel to **The One Called Prowl**.

Summery: (Set three months after 2007 movie) New Decepticons arrive on Earth and the "son" of Megatron orders a kidnapping of Bumblebee. Can the Autobots, their human friends, and a couple of new Autobots that arrive as well save Bumblebee from the Decepticons?

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

Twisted Transistor  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 1

"_**I am Optimus Prime. And I sent this message to any remaining Autobots hiding among the stars. We are here and we are waiting.**_**"**

The message was sent, fare into space. It reached many of an Autobot but also, some unwelcome Decepticons. A group of "mentors" crashed land fare away in a deserted area and transforms. "_Soundwave,_" the leader of the group commanded "_Send out commutations to any Decepticon that still on this miserable ball of rock._"

"_Of course Lord Devitron._" The bot that stood next to the leader spoke in a monotone voice. '_This is Decepticon Soundwave. Any Decepticons in the area respond._'

'_Barricade here. It's good to hear you again Soundwave, Frenzy needs to be fixed up._'

'_I'm sending you our location coordinates._'

'_I'll be there._'

It wasn't long until a Mustang Solstice police car arrived. It soon transforms into the Decepticon called Barricade. He looked at the new arrivals and notices the leader bot. "_Lord Devitron, Barricade reporting._" He said in a serious tone.

"_Ah Barricade, of my creator's best warriors._" The leader smirked "_Report on status here._"

"_It's bad. The Autobots are here and had joined up with the local species. A couple of months ago they both got rid of most of the troop that was here. That traitor Starscream survived but last I heard he left this planet._"

"_What of my creator, Megatron, and the All Spark?_"

"_Both got destroyed. A human that was friends with the Autobots used the All Spark to destroy Lord Megatron._"

"_Hmm I see... Most interesting turn of events. Well if that traitor comes back we'll give him a terrible lesson in loyalty._"

"_Lord Devitron,_" the bot called Soundwave started "_My sensors pick up an Autobot signatures and the one they called Bumblebee, near by._"

The leader bot called Devitron snared. "_The little pest._" He spoke "_We got to get rid of him once and for all before Prowl comes to this planet from Prime's message._"

"_Lord Devitron, I might suggest you and the others blend in so the locals won't suspect us?"_ Barricade spoke.

"_I suppose that is a best choice. Soundwave, send out BuzzSaw to scope out suitable alt forms on this planet._"

"_Of course Lord Devitron._" Soundwave spoke and with that a sliver bot-like bird came out form Soundwave's chest and few off.

- - -

"Interesting, it seems cause of the All Spark, your voice processor is working properly again." Ratchet spoke as the group hang out with their humans friends at LookOut point. He had just finishing running a check up scan on Bumblebee.

"Yeah, but I don't know why you keep insisting to use the radio, Bee." Sam spoke in a serious matter as he lean on Bumblebee's huge foot, looking up at his Autobot guardian.

"Cause its fun." Bumblebee spoke with a happy sounding voice.

"Hey if the All Spark wasn't distorted we could have used it to save Jazz since the cube was able to fix up Bumblebee." Ironhide spoke up in a serious matter.

"Sam had no choice to do what he did." said Captain Lennox as he patted Ironhide's foot he was standing next to "If he didn't we would still be dealing with Megatron and those other Decepticons."

"It's getting late." Optimus suddenly spoke in another serious voice "I think it's time for Sam and Mikeala to be getting back home."

Captain Lennox looked at his watch. "Dang I need to get home to or my wife will go crazy with worry." He spoke as he looked up at Ironhide "Come on Ironhide."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Ironhide spoke was he transforms into the Top Pick GMC pickup truck, opening his door for him. At that same time Bumblebee transformed and did the same for his teen friends.

Optimus and Ratchet watched as two drove off. "Say Prime," Ratchet started "When are we going to get humans?"

Optimus couldn't help but laugh. "Getting jealous of them, Ratchet?" he asked.

"No but I thought it would be interesting to have a human around."

Optimus looked at his CMO in a bit shock. "Humans are not pets, Ratchet." he said in a serious matter.

"Who said anything about a pet?" Ratchet said "All I'm saying it would be nice that more humans would know we're around, that's all."

Optimus just sighed he watched Bumblebee and Ironhide disappeared over the horizon. "Bumblebee sure had gown up over the past centuries." Optimus said.

Ratchet kind of knew what Optimus was going with this. "Yeah...his creator would be proud of him." he said "Specking of which has Prowl or the others contacted you?"

"Not yet. But knowing Prowl, he's the kind of mech that won't be kept down." Optimus said "He'll show up soon. He hates it when he's not around to keep an optic on Bee." Ratchet nods softly.

"He would be please to know that Bee can speck again. He was a bit upset when Megatron damage his voice processor back on Cybertron." It was Optimus turn to nod.

"Yes...It's the felling of all creators have on their creations." Optimus said. At that moment three "mentors" crash land near by. Optimus looked shock when they transforms. "Well I'll be Primus..." he said with a smile when he recognized them.

- - -

Meanwhile, back with the new group of Decepticons. The sliver bird like bot, called BuzzSaw, returned and with said images of different alt modes. "_Excellent work BuzzSaw._" Devitron said with an evil smirk after he scanned a very powerful tank alt as the others pick their own.

"_What's your command now, Lord Devitron?_" one of his soldiers asked.

"_Simple. Soundwave, Barricade and I will find a suitable base of operations. The rest of you are going to find the little bot called Bumblebee and bring him to me. Unharmed of course. I want the pleasure of that myself._"

"_Yes Lord Devitron._" With that the group split up to do just that.

- - -

Bumblebee pulled up to the Witwicky house hold. Just as he let Sam and Mikeala out is when they saw some vehicles surround them. "What the...?" Sam started but then suddenly the vehicles transformed into new bots the teens never saw before, and they didn't look friendly.

Bumblebee transforms to protect the teens. "_Well look a who we have here._" One bot spoke with an evil smirk "_We found you, you little bug._"

Bumblebee charged his arm cannon as he looks down at Sam and Mikeala. "Get in side!" he called out to them. But before the teens could do anything the bots attack Bumblebee, some of them holding the small bot down on the grass.

"Dang, dad wouldn't like that." Sam said worried. His dad was very protected of his lawn and would had yell at Bee many of times to get his tires off it when the small bot would miss the driveway. But what really scared him is when one of the bots transforms back into its helicopter form that looked a bit like Blackout. He lower cables and the other bots suddenly started to hook Bumblebee up to them. "BEE!" Sam shouted.

"Leave him alone!" Mikeala added.

The helicopter started to laugh. "_Man this is fun. I bet my big brother Blackout would be frying his circuits with joy at this!_"

"_Just get the little pest out of here Cyclonus!_" one commanded "_Before the other Autobots find out about this!_"

"_Right!_"

Sam and Mikeala watched in shock as the helicopter left with a struggling Bumblebee and the other bots transforms and race way. "Bee!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This is the sequel to **The One Called Prowl**.

Summery: (Set three months after 2007 movie) New Decepticons arrive on Earth and the "son" of Megatron orders a kidnapping of Bumblebee. Can the Autobots, their human friends, and a couple of new Autobots that arrive as well save Bumblebee from the Decepticons?

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

Twisted Transistor  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 2

Optimus couldn't help but smile at the new arrivals that stood before them. "_It's been awhile. I'm relived to know you three are safe._" He spoke to them.

One looked serious. "_We came as fast as we could. It seems Devitron and his group picked up your signal as well. Where's Bee?_"

"_He's with our human friend Sam Witwicky. He's the boy's guardian._"

"_Interesting he taking after you._" Another bot spoke to the other.

"_We need to find him fast._" The first said "_If Devitron had gotten here..._" The bot wince a bit.

"_What's wrong?_" Optimus asked worriedly.

"_...H-He's here...and he had gotten Bee..._"

"_Quickly get some alt forms._" said Ratchet.

- - -

Meanwhile in an old abandon underground bunker somewhere deep in Death Valley the Decepticons drag a still struggling Bumblebee over where Devitron stood. Near by Soundwave was just finishing up fixing up a damage Frenzy. "_We got the worm, Lord Devitron!_"

"_Excellent._" Devitron said with a smirk as he came over to Bumblebee, his crimson red optics glaring down at Bumblebee's light blue ones. Bumblebee grew scared, with was odd for him. He was never scared, he was a warrior but something about Devitron wanted him to be. "_Your creator and your protector aren't here for you now._" Devitron smirked. Bumblebee started to shake a bit, fearing for the worst. He sent his feelings directly to the one he knew could feel it. _**The said bot almost collapsed. He could feel utter fear raging through him.**_ Devitron smiled, showing his scary teeth. "_I'm going to enjoy this,_" he said. "_Better start slow and antagonizing,_" he grinned. He cracked his metal knuckles and took a hold of Bumblebee's leg, pulling hard on it to slowly break it off painfully. He tried to struggle. "_Decepticons! Restrain him! Do NOT hurt him! Restrain him!_"

"_Yes Lord Devitron!_" Bumblebee struggled and tried to fight back. He was silent, knowing he would call out the name of his creator, his protector, if he opened his mouth.

- - -

He tried to push past the fear and the pain he was feeling from his son as he raced to the Witwicky household. "_Rumble, is this right?_"

"_Yeah, you bet._"

He pulled up and created a hologram. "_Stay here._" Both cassettes nodded.

- - -

Later on that night Sam and Mikeala were getting worried and scared. Mostly for once what they just saw Bumblebee being out numbered and over powered by a group of new Decepticons, and been taken away hours ago. To the teens this was a beginning of a lousy summer. "I wish there was some way to contact Optimus or the others." Mikeala said worriedly that night at Sam's house. Sam's parents were out so it was just the two of them, plus Mojo. Suddenly the door bell rings.

"I wonder who could be at the front door this late at night?" Sam wondered as he and Mikeala went to it. Sam slowly opens the door and saw a police man standing in front of them. "Yes?" Sam asked with a gulp when he spies a familiar shape sitting outside of the house.

"Sam Witwicky? Mikeala Banes?" the cop spoke in a serious matter.

"Yes?" Sam spoke with another gulp of worried.

"Get a few of your belongings and come with me." Sam and Mikeala looked at each other confused and a bit worried. When the cop notices they weren't moving he spoke again. "I was sent by Prime to retrieve you. So if you be so kind and do as I ask. The sooner we leave the better change we have to save Bee."

"Wait!" Sam called out as the man turns to leave "How did you know Bee? And Optimus?"

"You humans have slow thought processors. No time to answer you questions now. Prime and the others are waiting." The teens looked at each other oddly but decided to go along with it. They got inside the car, still wary of the two cassetticons inside. Sam was a bit freak out that one of them looked very much like Frenzy. "Don't worry," said the cop from the front seat. "I am an Autobot. I won't hurt you." With that the cop car started its engine and drove off.

- - -

After a bit, they reached LookOut point where the others were waiting. The cop car doors open for them. The teens slowly and shakily got out. That's when they notice Optimus wasn't alone. Sure Ratchet and Ironhide was there but still. Sam went wide eye when he saw that Optimus over the past couple of hours, gain new members to the team. Members he and Mikeala never saw before, heck even the cop car and its odd passengers that brought them there were new to them. Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide at that moment transformed. "Optimus..." Sam started "Who are your new friends?"

Optimus smiled a bit as he turns to the new members. "Autobots, roll call." He said "State you name and your position to our human friends." A very sporty Ferrari Testarossa transforms first into a male bot.

"The name's Wheeljack." He spoke "Mechanical Engineer, at times assistant medic, and inventor on the side."

"More like mad scientist." Ironhide said under his breath.

"I heard that. I better watch my self old man or the next thing you cannons shoot will be confetti."

A fully restored blue 1984 Chevrolet Corvette transforms next into another male bot. "Bluestreak's the name." he spoke with a smirk "Speed is my game. Oh I'm also a gunner."

The Mustang GT cop car opens its door and the Frenzy look alike and a sliver bot that looked like a hawk-like bot came out first before the cop car transforms. "...Prowl, second-in command, Military Strategist and Analyst..." he spoke in a serious tone. He points to the Frenzy look alike. "This is Rumble, my tracker." He then motions to the sliver bird like bot that had landed on his shoulder. "And this is LaserBeak, my seeker."

Sam and Mikeala stare at the new bots before them, mostly at Prowl. Just looking at cop car before them, Prowl had very similar features to Bumblebee, from the same light blue optics, to the jetting car door like wings. "Now to the matters at hand." said Optimus "To rescue Bumblebee from the Decepticons."

"Well at lest we can't leave him behind like we did when we got here." said Ironhide.

Suddenly Prowl turned sharply at the old Autobot, his optics glowing madly. "What?! Primus Ironhide!" he shouted.

To the teens surprised Ironhide looked to be very afraid. "Sorry Prowl!" he pleaded "The little guy didn't get hurt!"

"Prowl, calm down." Optimus said calmly "That was in the past and Bumblebee made it out just fine."

"If the little guy can do just fine back then, then maybe he can escape those Decepticons too." said Wheeljack.

Prowl turn and hatefully glare at him as well. "Bee can NOT handle THOSE Cons." He growled "Devitron and his group will tear him to pieces. If I wasn't around they would had back on Cybertron."

"Wait, whose Devitron?" asked Sam.

Prowl slowly turn to him, his temper lowering in front of him. Sam and Mikeala figured he did it so he won't scare them. "...Devitron is Megatron's creation..." Prowl said "He's the lowest of the low when it comes to spawns of Megatron. Devitron's one main goal is to dismantle Bumblebee."

"D-Dismantle...?" Sam said with a gulp "Y-You mean... He wants to...k-kill Bee...?" Prowl nods.

"Of course Devitron could never succeed cause Prowl always was there to protect him." said Ratchet.

The teens give a confused look. "Other then being my second in command," Optimus explained "Prowl main task was to protect Bumblebee from Devitron."

"Oh..." Sam started.

"So how are we going to find Bee?" Mikeala asked.

Optimus turn to Prowl. "Prowl? Have LaserBeak scope out where the Decepticons are yet?" he asked.

Prowl shook his head. "Not yet. But he wants to head out again to check." He spoke, to the teens' relief that the cop car calm down. They also notice in the way Prowl spoke, that the bot before them was greatly worried about their friend Bumblebee.

"Fine, but LaserBeak can't bee seen. If he is found out by Soundwave..."

"Soundwave?" asked Sam.

"Soundwave is a Decepticon that created Frenzy, Rumble, and LaserBeak." explained Ratchet "In one of our battles Rumble and LaserBeak got badly damage. I of course fix them, and Wheeljack altered their circuits so they became Autobots."

Wheeljack nods. "If he founds out he will try and get them back into his control." He said "And that won't be good."

"So that's why he looks like Frenzy..." said Mikeala as he looked at Rumble.

"That and they are twins." said Ironhide.

"Really?" Mikeala asked surprised. The small group of bots nodded.

"This just keeps getting more exciting," said Sam. The teens watch as Prowl was specking to the small sliver bird called LaserBeak before it flew off.

"How soon can we get Bumblebee back?" Mikeala asked.

"As soon as LaserBeak can find out where they are hiding." Prowl said.

"Good," added Sam. Mikeala just couldn't help but notice the look she kept seeing on Prowl's face. It was telling her there was something that the bot wasn't being completely honest.

"Hey Sam, something's wrong with Prowl. He looks...a lot more concerned don't' you think...?"

"Yeah...now that you mention it." Sam started "He looks like he's got the same look my dad has every time I worry him"

"...You don't think..." she started. "You don't think... Prowl is Bee's father do you?"

"Can Autobots have kids?" Sam asked also confused.

"I think so. I don't know HOW, but I'm sure they do." At that moment LaserBeak returned and started to talk to Prowl.

"What are you two mumbling about?" asked Ironhide, noticing the teens' whisperings.

"Well..." started Sam "We were just wondering..."

"Can you guys have kids?"

"I believe Ratchet would be able to answer that best," he replied. The teens looked over at Ratchet, out the corner of their eyes they notice Prowl looked a bit shock when he heard them ask that.

"Well," Ratchet started. "It starts similar to you humans. Two cybertronians that love each other..." Prowl watched the teens curiously as Ratchet finished explaining Cybertronian Sex Ed 101. As he soon got to the part about the spark joining, that brought back horrible memories of Prowl's past.

"RATCHET PLEASE!" Prowl shouted at him "NOT INFRONT OF THE HUMANS!"

"Then turn off your audio receptors. They want to know." Prowl sighed with a glare.

Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. "Easy, Prowl." Prowl slowly shift his optics over to his commander. He looked back with a small, discreet smile. "_Take it easy or you'll arise their curiosity. If you don't want them to know..._" he trailed off, purposefully leaving it open. He knew Prowl knew what he meant.

"_...I know sir...it's just...it brings back bad memories..._" Prowl spoke softly.

Optimus nods. "_I understand._"

After a couple of minutes, Ratchet finished explaining everything to the teens. "And that's how it is done." He said.

"Oh wow..." Sam said.

"So where are the females?" Mikeala asked.

"Still on Cybertron with Elita."

"Who's that?" Sam asked. Mikeala just smirked. She could tell by the tone of Optimus's voice that Elita wasn't just any femme.

"Got someone back home waitin for ya huh?" she smiled.

"Elita is Prime's femme." Wheeljack said with as smirk "Quite a beautiful piece of femme Prime landed." The others laughed and Mikeala just smiled big. Optimus looked very flustered and if he was human, he'd be blushing madly.

Prowl clear his voice processor to gain everyone attention. "LaserBeak located the direction where the Decepticons took Bumblebee..." he said in a serious matter.

"Then let's go," Optimus said regaining his composure. "Autobots, transform and roll out! Follow LaserBeak."

As everyone transforms, Prowl turn to Sam and Mikeala. "You two can ride with me and Rumble." he said. They nodded and climbed in, as eager to save Bumblebee as he was. With that the group of Autobots fallowed LaserBeak.

- - -

Meanwhile, Devitron loved the pain he was seeing in Bumblebee. "_Soon I'll be rid of you._" he sneers at him "_And that freak creator of yours had failed in hiding you from me._" Bumblebee looked away as his left arm was being pulled off. He then started thinking... Where WAS his creator? Sure Prowl was his protector and had cared for him ever since he could remember. But what about that kind femme that he remembered from his creation so long ago? Where was she now and why didn't she show herself to help him? He screamed as the arm was roughly disconnected with rips and pops.

- - -

Back with the Autobots, Prowl nearly swerve off the road as a terrible pain ran through him. "Whoa! Hey want's the matter with you?!" Sam shouted.

"Sorry..." Prowl said as he gains control.

"It's Bee isn't it?" asked Mikeala. "Somehow...you're connected to him. You can sense the pain and fear he's in can't you?"

"...I'm his protector..."

"Like, a foster parent?" asked Sam.

"..._**-heavy sigh-**_"

"You're his real father aren't you?" Mikeala asked. Prowl was silent. "I knew it. The way you were acting earlier... I hope I'm not being invasive..."

"...I'm...not Bee's father in a sense..." Prowl said softly "What I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell Bee. Understood?"

"Why no-..."

"Sam! Go ahead. We swear we won't tell him. YOU should be the one, not us."

"...Devitron is Bumblebee's father..." Prowl said slowly.

"That creep? No way..." Mikeala said shocked.

"If he's Bee's father..." Sam started "Why does he want to kill him?"

"...Cause of his 'mother'..." Prowl said softly "...'She' wasn't what Devitron thought 'she' would be..."

"...mother...y-you're... Prowl? What happened?" Mikeala asked, putting the pieces together. Sam didn't get it as he looked over at his girlfriend confused.

"That doesn't make-..."

"SSsshh!" Mikeala hissed. "Prowl, you're his mother aren't you? How did that happen? You don't have to explain if you don't want to," she added gently, putting a hand on the front passenger seat.

"...Under all this armor, I have a femme frame, yes...but my spark is male..." Prowl said softly "...Long ago, Devitron thought he was joining sparks with a sexy femme... But when he found out the truth...Bumblebee had already came into the world..."

"...I'm sorry..." Mikeala said solemnly. Sam was still confused.

"...When he found out he joined sparks with a freak...ever since then he wanted to not only kill Bee but me as well... I had to protect Bee... One day I meet Optimus and Ratchet with another called Jazz..."

"...So...you were...a male...born in a...girl's body?"

"Yeah," Mikeala said. "But Ratchet helped you out so you're okay now. But still...poor Bee. Good thing Optimus and the others kept you two safe. I'm glad that freaky creep didn't get you two... At least until now... We're really sorry Prowl. We couldn't fight all of them. There was nothing we could do..."

"But we're going to help now. Bee means a lot to us too," added Sam. "We'll help get your son and our friend back."

"...Thank you..." Prowl said.

"So why can't Bee know of this?" Sam asked.

"...Cause all his life I was called his protector...I didn't want Bee to know the truth that his father is a Decepticon..."

"But...can't you at least tell him you're his creator? I'd want to know who my mother was. To me, you're his REAL father. A dad is someone who cares for you, not something like that creep," Mikeala said.

"Yeah. If you want to keep the truth from him, I'd go that way. Tell Bee you're his father. You are for the most part."

"...I was afraid..." Prowl said "...If I told Bee if I was his creator...Devitron would... For many years since I put on the male armor, Devitron had no clue I was that femme..."

"...So...you were protecting yourself too..." Mikeala added sadly. "You have my sympathy..." she said gently, putting her hand on the front passenger seat again.

"Well, you've got our military here on Earth as well as Optimus Prime and the others to protect you now."

"...I know..." Prowl said slowly "...I wish we can get to Bee in time... I can feel Devitron making his death a slow and very painful one..."

Mikeala winced and looked away sadly. Sam looked upset too. "Let's hurry then," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This is the sequel to **The One Called Prowl**.

Summery: (Set three months after 2007 movie) New Decepticons arrive on Earth and the "son" of Megatron orders a kidnapping of Bumblebee. Can the Autobots, their human friends, and a couple of new Autobots that arrive as well save Bumblebee from the Decepticons?

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

Twisted Transistor  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 3

After a long dive, the group arrived at the edge of Death Valley. "Be careful Autobots. I know you all want to help Bumblebee, but we must be cautious. All will be lost if we just barge in."

Prowl let the teens out before transforming. "...I'll go in first..." he said.

"...I don't know..." said Ratchet. "You're a prime target."

"Let us go with ya," said Ironhide. Bluestreak nodded in agreement.

"I'll be fine..." Prowl said "I did this many of times."

"...If you're sure..." said Wheeljack.

"Be careful," said Ratchet, giving a secret look that said 'If he finds out who you are...'. Prowl nodded back.

"We'll come too," said Sam, making to follow.

"No," Optimus said sternly. "I don't want you two getting hurt."

"But..."

"...Sam...it could be dangerous for you. Who knows what Devitron and his lackies are up to?" agreed Wheeljack.

"I'll bring back Bee safe and sound." Prowl said "Rumble. LaserBeak. I want you two stay here and protect the humans."

"But sir... What if you need help?"

"I don't want Soundwave to try and get you two back into his control." said Prowl "I'll be fine."

"Okay..." Rumble sighed. LaserBeak squawked and lowered his head in obedience.

Prowl nods and softly and stealthily, headed towards the Decepticon's base. _Hang on Little One...I'm coming._

- - -

Bumblebee in all his suffering and fear started to revert back to his childish ways. He sobbed and whined, trying not to cry out the name of his protector. Where WAS his mother? Why hadn't she shown herself? After all these years she still hadn't shown herself. He NEEDED her right now. Devitron was just please with himself. Suddenly Barricade was thrown into the room, and he wasn't alone, he was still being hold onto by another bot that had the same cop car form as him. This bot looked very pissed off. Everyone stopped, even Devitron. "_What is the meaning of this disturbance Barricade!_"

"_...A-Autobot...!_" Barricade shouted until the other bot hit him hard in the face plate.

He went out cold, hitting the ground. "_Autobot? WHERE!_"

"_HERE!_" shouted Prowl lunging at Devitron.

"_You again!_" Devitron shouted.

"_Leave the young one alone!_" he shouted, managing to push Devitron back a little. Poor Bumblebee watched all this. He saw the once cop car and at first thought it was Barricade.

He grew scared, until Devitron got a good kick to the face. _P-P-Prowly?_ he thought.

"_So I was right, you finally made it here. But you are too late to save your little charge, Prowl._" Devitron sneer as he slowly stood up.

_Prowly...?_ Bumblebee thought, his hopes slowly rising. Prowl growled and kicked Devitron again. Then suddenly Devitron grabbed a piece of Prowl's chest armor.

"_...NO!_" Prowl cried as it was ripped off, partially from pain and partially...

Devitron stared stunned. Instead off horribly mangling Prowl and exposing his spark, there was another frame underneath.

"_...It's...It's YOU!_"

_Prowly is hurt?_ Bumblebee thought. He could see the battle through weak optics as he lied there.

The other Decepticons came over to see what Devitron was shouting at. "_Hey Lord Devitron! It's the freak!_" one shouted.

"_Yes..._" Devitron smirked. His scary teeth showed in a terrifying grin. "_So...you've come back for your young one have you?_" Bumblebee watched confused. Was this the mother he had known from so long ago?

Prowl wince in pain. His missing chest armor, after fusing with his femme frame underneath, was leaking a bit of energon. "_...Y-You are...n-never going...t-to harm...B-Bumblebee..._"

"_I already have!_" Devitron cackled. "_Not much of him left. But...to make him suffer more, I'll let him watch his precious creator die!_" Weak optics widened. Prowl, his guardian and protector WAS his mother! Prowl tried to get his shoulder cannons out. One surfaced, but the other wouldn't. He was too weak from his chest wound.

At that moment another wall was blown to kingdom come, and Ironhide and the other Autobots was there. "Sorry to interrupt," Bluestreak said.

"But you were taking too long Prowl," added Wheeljack.

"Ratchet, you and Wheeljack get Bumblebee out of here and help him. Ironhide, you and I will help out Prowl. Let's move!"

"Right!" Bluestreak took advantage of the entrance and blasted a few Decepticons. Optimus and Ironhide race to help Prowl. Ironhide was a bit shock when he saw Prowl.

"...You...You're..."

"Yes, Ironhide. Explanation later, fight now!" Prowl nodded weakly and fired his one functioning shoulder cannon. Ironhide was still a bit shock but went back to fighting the Decepticons. Ratchet and Wheeljack got to Bumblebee.

"Holy Primus..." sighed Ratchet. Wheeljack found and picked up Bumblebee's two arms and right leg.

"This is everything. What a horrible thing to do..."

Ratchet nodded in agreement and turned to Bumblebee. "Easy Bee, let's get you out of here," he said gently lifting him into his arms.

Bumblebee finally found his voice as he weakly spoke, "...Prowl...?"

"He'll be okay. You need help right now," said Wheeljack.

"Don't worry, Young One. The others will make sure he's okay." Before Bumblebee said an other word, he went offline in pure weakness. Ratchet sighed sadly as the two of them made their way out. Optimus, Ironhide was helping Prowl with Devitron and the other Decepticons.

"Damn you! Why do you protect such a freak of nature!"

"Because, he ain't the freak, you are!" shouted Ironhide as he blasted Devitron's face. Prowl a bit surprised when he heard Ironhide said that. He was afraid that since Ironhide found about his secret, the old warrior would think he was a freak like many bots who saw the old him thought of. Ironhide looked over at him and saw his expression. _I mean it, Prowl. Just cause yer different on the outside, doesn't mean nothin... Bee's lucky to have a father like you..._

After awhile Devitron and his Decepticons knew they where out gunned. "Decepticons!" he commanded "Retreat!" They didn't wait for anything, they took off after their wounded leader.

The remaining Autobots watched them leave. "Now what Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"Let's head back and see if Ratchet and Wheeljack fixed up Bumblebee." said Optimus. As the three started to turn and leave, Prowl wince in pain. His chest wound was still leaking energon.

"Hey, need a hand?" Bluestreak asked. Ironhide looked over at him too. Both took a position on Prowl's side.

"Lean on us and take it easy," Ironhide said. Prowl nodded a weak thanks. Optimus found Prowl's chest armor near by so he picked it up, knowing Ratchet would need it to fix his second in command up.

- - -

Outside, Sam and Mikeala were turned around sadly. Mikeala looked upset about how cruelly they had hurt Bumblebee. Ratchet worked diligently and carefully. "Is he going to be okay?" Sam asked, very worried himself.

"Yeah, he'll be alright. Once Ratchet puts him back together again, he'll just need some rest." Wheeljack said.

At that moment Rumble and LaserBeak notice the others returning, mostly their bigger partner. "Prowl!" shouted Rumble as he ran up to him.

The teens and Wheeljack turns to see what was going on. "What in Primus...?" Wheeljack started, kind of surprise and confused when he saw Prowl. "Optimus...Prowl...he..." he started.

Prowl weakly growled at him. "...S-Shut...i-it..."

Optimus sighed. "Prowl will explain himself later. Right now he needs attention."

"Well...Ratchet is kind of busy with Bee..." Wheeljack started still staring at the part of Prowl that didn't seem right.

"You can help him, can't ya?" Ironhide asked.

"Ahh..." Wheeljack started, unsure.

"Just do it. He's one of us, isn't he?" added Bluestreak.

"...O-Only...R-Ratchet..." Prowl wince in pain.

"Easy Prowl," Optimus said. "He's helping the youngling right now."

"Alright. He's in one piece again. If I ever see that sadist again..." Ratchet growled. He put his tools away and put a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "Bumblebee...Bee...can you hear me?'

Even Sam and Mikeala came close. "Bee?" Sam started, still worried. Weak blue optics opened. "Bee!" Sam shouted happily, trying to keep himself from trying to hug his guardian.

Mikeala smiled. "Glad you're okay." Bumblebee nodded slowly as he slowly sat up.

"Easy now, Bee. You still need rest and to take it easy," Ratchet warned. Bumblebee's weak blue optics fell upon Prowl being held up by Ironhide and Bluestreak.

"...P-Prowly...?"

Prowl weakly smiled at him. "...H-Hey Little One... ...I-I'm glad...y-you got...y-your voice possessor ..w-working..."

Ratchet turned to him. "Primus Prowl!" he said. "...Not the best way to get things out in the open..." he added.

"...T-Tell that...t-to Devitron..."

Ratchet nodded. "Bring him over here. Where's the piece of armor?"

"I have it, Ratchet." said Optimus who passed said armor over to him.

"Okay," he said, taking it from him. "Easy now, men," Ratchet warned as Bluestreak and Ironhide helped bring Prowl over and lay him down on the ground. Bumblebee watched in confusion. His processor was reeling with lots of unanswered questions.

He held his head and decided to lie back down. "You alright Bee?" Mikeala asked.

"...Prowl...he...she..." he spoke weakly.

"...I-I'm sorry...L-Little One..." Prowl weakly spoke "...T-This sort...o-of thing...I-I was...t-trying to...p-protect you from..."

"...Wh-why...? I...I..."

"..."

"You two can have a father to son talk later. Right now you two need to rest," Ratchet ordered. With that the two silently agreed. Ratchet had started to try and get Prowl's chest armor back on.

"...They will be back..." Optimus sighed.

"And they will be after the both of them now." said Ratchet as he worked.

"...Unfortunately..."

"Well, we won't let that happen. We'll kick their cans!"

"We'll make sure no harm comes to either. They're our fellow men."

"So you guys don't care that Prowl was once a she?" asked Sam confused.

"SAM!" Mikeala reprimanded.

"I sure don't," said Bluestreak. "There's a reason he was a male born in a femme body, but it doesn't matter to me. He's still Prowl."

"Same here," agreed Ironhide.

"I'll understand better once I hear the full story," said Wheeljack.

"Well, at least Bee knows who his father is now," smiled Mikeala.

"Wait, Prowl's Bee's dad?" Wheeljack said confused "I thought Prowl was Bee's protector?"

The others sighed. "He will explain it to us when his strength returns," said Optimus.

- - -

After awhile, Ratchet finally re-attached Prowl's chest armor to his femme frame that was hidden. "Alright. It's finished. These two need rest. I'll need help getting them back to base to do so." Bumblebee was loaded into Ratchet after he transformed. Mikeala and Sam helped find an old trailer to put Prowl in and hitched it to Optimus. After everything was done they all headed off.


End file.
